


Protectors in Red

by Kayleen756894



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Blood and Injury, Budding Love, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Dysfunctional Family, Enoshima Junko Being Enoshima Junko, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Light-Hearted, Making Out, Mental Health Issues, Mukuro being done with Junko's shit, Murder, Murder Family, Non-Abusive Junkan, Pets, Protectiveness, Romance, Soft Junko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayleen756894/pseuds/Kayleen756894
Summary: Mukuro sighed and rubbed at her face, facing Mikan. “Do you need help with her? Need me to restrain her or anything?”Junko giggled. “If Mikan wants to restrain me she’s just gotta look under the bed.”Silly and cute Junko x Mikan with a slice of Mukuro x Mikan.
Relationships: Enoshima Junko & Ikusaba Mukuro, Enoshima Junko/Tsumiki Mikan, Ikusaba Mukuro/Tsumiki Mikan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	Protectors in Red

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write something cute and silly. This is my absolute favourite dynamic between Mikan, Junko and Mukuro and it's just so fun to write.
> 
> Mikan x Junko is the main romantic focus but Mikan x Mukuro does slip in there a bit, too.

When Junko and Mukuro returned home it was the middle of the night.

That wasn’t shocking to Mikan. The odd jobs and undoubtedly illegal activities they pursued always occurred at night and she was used to waiting up for them since she didn’t like sleeping alone. So she spent this evening like any other, curled up on the couch with a half finished book and their black and white cat snoozing on her lap.

What _was_ shocking was seeing them both covered head to toe in blood.

Mikan couldn’t even get a word out before their cat jerked awake and bounded towards Junko, chirping with each bouncy step.

“Oh Mononeko, my baby, my sweetheart,” Junko gushed in a cutesy voice, bending over to scratch his head with her acrylic nails. “Mommy missed her little furball of despair. How are you?” She got a meow in response and giggled. Then Junko looked up. “Oh hey Mikan, you’re here too.”

Mukuro glared at Junko as she locked the door behind them. “You are literally the worst person.”

Junko grinned. “Aww, thanks!”

Maybe a year ago such a comment would’ve hurt Mikan’s feelings but she was used to Junko’s insensitivity and sarcasm by now. It helped knowing Junko never would have made comments like that to her originally. Junko was so careful around her back then, constantly walking on eggshells, constantly worried about saying something that would trigger Mikan’s past trauma with bullies and her parents, but after dating for so long Junko now freely acted like herself and honestly Mikan was glad. She didn’t want Junko to be someone she wasn’t and didn’t want Junko to feel she had to hold back around her.

Plus Junko’s words weren’t the pressing concern right now.

“W-what happened?” Mikan asked, putting aside her book and standing up.

“Don’t worry,” Junko waved her arm nonchalantly, “no one saw us.”

Mikan produced a noise of disbelief, gesturing to the layer of crimson blanketing them both. “T-that’s not what I’m worried about!”

Junko blew a raspberry, swiping a strip of blood from her cheek. “It’s not mine. No way would I ever let some lowlife loser get close enough to me to—”

“She has a cut on her leg,” Mukuro stated in a dull tone.

Junko slowly turned her head to stare blankly at Mukuro. “Have I ever told you that I hate you?”

“My entire life.”

“Not nearly enough, then. I hate you. You’re garbage. A failed abortion. Go fuck yourself.”

“That was actually pretty tame for you.”

“You’re a useless ghost of a person ‘cause all you do is follow me around like a little bitch rather than establish your own relationships or embrace any ounce of individuality.”

Mukuro blinked but still showed little emotion. “That one almost stung.”

“If you want something to sting I’ll shove my heel up your ass.”

“I already know you won’t do that. You like your shoes too much.”

“Damn,” Junko dramatically snapped her fingers, “foiled again.”

“J-Junko!” Mikan chimed in, stepping closer. “Let me l-look at your leg.”

“It isn’t that bad. Seriously, you should’ve seen the other guy. Well, I guess you have.” Junko gestured to the red staining her clothes and skin. “This is all that’s left of him.”

Mikan didn’t even bother acknowledging such apathetic vulgarity with a response. “A-are you hurt too, Mukuro?” she asked instead.

“Mikaaaaan,” Junko whined, stomping her foot like a child, “pay attention to me!”

“No,” Mukuro said, clearly ignoring Junko as well. Mikan squinted at her and Mukuro lifted her hands in defense. “I assure you I’m not. I wouldn’t lie like this one.”

Mikan believed her. Not once had Mukuro given her a hard time, unlike how Junko enjoyed making things difficult.

She laid a towel destined to be ruined flat on the couch. “S-sit here, Junko,” she said as she hastily grabbed the first aid kit she stored in the living room. She kept one in every room in the house, just in case. Could never be too careful, especially with the danger Junko and Mukuro were commonly associated with.

Junko huffed, stomping her foot again. “But I don’t _wanna_.”

Mikan frowned, the cute and bratty persona not deterring her. Normally Junko could render her speechless and leave her a blushing, stuttering mess, but when it came to proper medical attention she was a force to be reckoned with. “ _Sit_ , Junko.”

Red lips stretched in a catlike grin. “Oooo, bossy.” Cerulean eyes sparkled as Junko followed Mikan’s instructions. “I like it. Want me to shake a paw, too?”

Mukuro sighed and rubbed at her face, facing Mikan. “Do you need help with her? Need me to restrain her or anything?”

Junko giggled. “If Mikan wants to restrain me she’s just gotta look under the bed.”

“Do you ever stop talking?”

“Do you ever stop breathing?”

“B-both of you, p-please!” Mikan fretted, standing between them. They were always like this. Even looking like they just returned from a battlefield didn’t stop them from butting heads. Sometimes she managed to keep them under control but she often wondered how they didn’t kill each other before she came along. “T-thank you Mukuro but I should be fine.” She tapped the first aid kit. “I-I know what I’m doing.”

“Okay. I’m showering first, then.” Mukuro opened the bathroom door and sighed, looking at them over her shoulder. “Please don’t be banging when I walk out.”

Junko released a mocking bark of a laugh. “Don’t act like you wouldn’t love watching. Wouldn’t be the first time.”

Mukuro’s cheeks blossomed with pink. “I’ve never—”

“Do cat ears ring a bell?” Junko pointed to their cat lying on the arm of the couch. “You couldn’t even look at Mononeko for like a week without—”

The bathroom door slammed shut.

“Meow, meow, bitch!” Junko called, laughing as the shower began running. “You’d think after all this time she’d realize my analytical skills are unmatched. Nothing gets past me.” She glanced at Mikan and grinned. “Now I got you thinking about it, too.”

 _Hard not to_ , Mikan thought as heat boiled in her face. What a memorable and educational night that was. And learning they had an audience didn’t help.

“We can recreate that night whenever you want,” Junko offered sultrily, lifting her foot to brush her heel along Mikan’s leg. Her eyelids drooped. “I’ll purr for you _anytime_.”

Warmth spiked in Mikan’s core and she was quick to stumble out of Junko’s reach.

“N-n-now’s not the time, Junko!”

She hurried to the kitchen to fill up a bowl of water and grab a rag, taking this moment away from Junko’s seductive eyes and low voice and enticing touch and just _everything_ to catch her breath. Sometimes Mikan could only manage Junko in short bursts, especially when she was already overwhelmed.

She was surprised to see Junko still calmly sitting there when she returned. Mononeko had curled up against Junko’s side and Junko was petting him lovingly. He would definitely need a bath after this if any blood got in his fur. He stared at Mikan with his one good eye as she approached—the other sporting a scar he obtained as a kitten before they rescued him—and gently pawed at her hand to get her to pet him, too.

“He’s such a little attention whore,” Junko teased. “Just like his momma.”

Mikan nearly spilled the water she held. “D-did you just call yourself an attention whore?”

“I mean, you’re his mom, too. Could’ve been referring to you.”

“J-Junko!”

“Kidding! But I know you love when I’m focused on you. And I love when you’re focused on me, too.” Junko leaned towards her, puckering her lips. “Gimme a kiss.”

Tempting. As tempting as Junko was the first time they shared a kiss and every one after. Mikan craved her touch and her kisses more than the breath in her lungs.

But she was working right now. Losing herself to Junko’s charm had to come later.

“A-after I clean your wound,” Mikan said, avoiding Junko’s gaze as she dropped to her knees and rummaged through her supplies.

“Boo, making me wait.” Junko sank back against the couch, crossing her arms under her sizable chest. “How despairing.”

“I’d be d-done already if you weren’t distracting me.”

With water and the rag she rubbed all around the wound, checking Junko’s legs and arms to see if she was lying about not having any others. After confirming there was only the one gash on Junko’s leg, she gingerly wiped it down with an alcohol swab.

“ _Ouch!_ ” Junko yelped, leg flinching. “You know I like it rough, but that really hurt Mikan.” Mikan looked up to see Junko staging a fake pout. “Say _sowwy_.”

That childlike voice tugged at her heartstrings even though she knew Junko was just being dramatic.

“I’m sorry,” Mikan said, squeezing Junko’s knee. “P-please bear through it, okay my beloved? I r-really need to make sure it’s clean.”

She cleaned it diligently and thoroughly, probably more so than she needed to, but she was caught in the hurricane of her thoughts. Someone hurt her beloved. Someone upset Junko so greatly she put herself in danger. She knew Junko was involved in some crazy things, things Junko didn’t always disclose for her own safety and peace of mind, but she literally walked through their door covered in blood.

Mikan didn’t necessarily want to see the things Junko got up to but a part of her wanted to tag along simply so she could always be sure Junko was okay. Mikan could treat any injury she came across but she could only be useful to Junko if she was there and not pacing back at home wondering if she would ever see Junko again.

What if... what if something happened and Junko needed her and she wasn’t there—

A hand rested on Mikan’s shoulder and she nearly jumped. She looked up to see Junko staring at her with soft eyes, a contrast to how sly and carefree she’d been all night. It was a look Mikan only saw when they were alone; the removal of a mask no one else was blessed to witness.

“What’s wrong?” Junko asked, a murmur, no falseness in her tone.

Mikan released a deep breath, trying to calm herself. “W-who was it this time?”

She didn’t need to be any more specific. She knew Junko would know what she meant.

“Remember that guy who followed you home from work the other day?”

Mikan winced at the memory. That creepy man tailed her for nearly thirty minutes. No matter what crowds she vanished in or corners she turned, he was always breathing down her neck. “Yeah.”

A shadow crossed Junko’s face. “He won’t be doing that again.”

Mikan shivered, fingers trembling as she wrapped a bandage securely around Junko’s leg. “Y-you didn’t have to—”

“Of course I did.” The words were so sure, so firm, like no other option was even considerable. “He made you feel unsafe. Obviously he planned on hurting you. I wasn’t gonna let that happen.”

Mikan would have just changed her route home if things got worse, or asked Junko or Mukuro to pick her up. She was used to being around people who wished her harm; had grown up with people like that, and developed survival strategies as a result. But Junko always took measures to the extreme. She’d been like that since Mikan met her. Her flair for the dramatic had captured Mikan’s attention though, and she’d be lying if she said Junko’s protectiveness wasn’t attractive.

Even if her methods and morality were a bit... twisted. But Mikan wasn’t scared of Junko or repulsed by the actions she took; she was happy just to fall asleep next to Junko every night even after she kidnapped or tortured or murdered, so perhaps she was a bit twisted, too.

“Has anyone else bothered you recently?” Junko asked. “My list is running low. I’ve already dealt with all the skanks that bullied you back in high school.”

If that were the case, Mikan couldn’t begin to imagine how many names were ticked off that list. When Mikan first heard about Junko doing this she tried to stop her but that quickly proved fruitless, and now all that mattered was making sure Junko was safe.

Not that she didn’t trust in her nursing abilities to aid Junko if she got hurt, but it scared her to think that maybe one night Junko wouldn’t come home.

“No, o-other than that guy I’ve been okay.”

It wasn’t a lie but Junko still eyed her suspiciously.

“Are you sure? Or are you just saying that?”

Mikan looked away, wringing her hands together. “I-I don’t like you and Mukuro putting yourselves in danger for me.”

“You seriously think dickless assholes like that guy could take us? Muku-roach was a child soldier and I’m basically a walking computer with really nice legs.”

She wasn’t wrong, both of them were extremely capable—and Junko did have really nice legs—but that didn’t change what happened to one of those really nice legs.

“H-he cut you.”

Junko shrugged. “It’s just a cut.”

“What if his blade was dirty? O-or poisoned? What if the wound got infected? What if he h-had a gun on him? What if you got caught?” Her breathing became erratic as all the worst case scenarios sparked in her head. The image of Junko bleeding to death in front of her blistered behind her corneas and it was too much and she was shaking. “W-what if—”

“Mikan. Mikan, _hey_.” Junko cupped her cheeks, hands gentle and grounding, helping Mikan’s grinding intrusive thoughts skid to a halt. “It’s okay. _I’m_ okay. Mukuro’s okay, too. Nothing’s going to happen to us. We aren’t going to leave you alone. You’ll never be alone again, okay?”

That was the same thing Junko said when they first got together. After being hurt and abandoned so many times, Junko assured Mikan she would never leave her side, and ever since Junko and Mukuro basically became her bodyguards and closest friends. Even though Junko often did and said things Mikan didn’t understand, that the world may never understand, she made Mikan feel warm and safe and loved.

She gave Mikan a home. A life. A family.

“You p-promise?”

Junko thumbed away the tears forming in the corners of Mikan’s eyes. There was nothing mocking in her touch; nothing superficial. Junko joked around a lot, said insensitive things a lot, but it was moments like this that proved to Mikan beyond any doubt that Junko loved her.

Junko cradled her face tenderly before she leaned down and kissed her. Mikan stilled, the familiar caress of Junko’s mouth calming her immediately. Her lips were so soft, so warm, and Mikan nearly sobbed against them, kissing back with every ounce of love that filled her soul.

She needed this. Junko always knew what she needed. Junko always knew how to make her bad thoughts go away.

Junko tugged Mikan into her lap without breaking their kiss, Mikan faintly registering Mononeko’s startled cry as he was pushed aside by her knee. Junko snaked her arms around Mikan’s waist and pulled her flush against her and Mikan gasped, mind racing and pulse fluttering from feeling Junko’s soft body moulding with her own.

Taking advantage of Mikan’s surprise, Junko weaved her tongue past her lips. Mikan moaned, chest warm and tight, hands quaking against Junko’s shoulders. While Mikan was distracted by the long, wet muscle ravaging her mouth, nimble fingers made quick work of the top buttons of her blouse.

Mikan panted when she realized what was happening. No, no, they shouldn’t be doing this. Not here on the couch. Junko had to get cleaned up and Mukuro didn’t want to see them doing this—

But when Junko’s lips made contact with her neck all her concerns flew out the window.

Mikan tilted her head back instinctively, pulling Junko desperately closer to let her claim every inch. And Junko didn’t disappoint, lips ghosting over her jaw line, her pulse point, licking and nipping and sucking, dominating and marking every patch of skin. A particularly sensitive spot had Mikan moaning under Junko’s teeth, cheeks burning hot at the following breathy chuckle.

Junko’s lips trailed downwards, kissing the upper swells of her breasts. Mikan trembled, pushing her chest upwards, itching and hot and needy for more of Junko’s touch. Hands stroked Mikan’s back, her sides, exploring her abdomen before reaching her rear and squeezing. Mikan gasped, surprised and overwhelmed and quickly caving to her desire. She curved her spine to further thrust her ass into Junko’s claws and wrapped her arms around Junko’s head, tugging her further into her breasts, wanting to bury Junko as deep against her as she could.

Mikan couldn’t say how much time went by and she didn’t care. She was so warm, dizzy with lust, core blazing with need, melting like butter on a hot pan under Junko’s insatiable affection. What was she worried about before? She couldn’t remember. All that mattered was Junko’s lips on hers, Junko’s hands caressing her body, Junko touching her and loving her and making the rest of the world nonexistent.

Junko’s curious hand sneaked under her skirt, acrylic nails teasing her inner thigh. Mikan panted, grinding against those fingers, eager for any sort of friction. Mikan wanted more. She always wanted more. She wanted Junko to—

The bathroom door creaked open.

“Okay, there should still be some hot water. I put my bloody clothes in this bag. After you shower Junko just throw yours in here too and tomorrow I’ll go burn—oh my god, _seriously_?”

Mikan flinched, peeking over her shoulder to see Mukuro clad in a towel, hair wet and clinging to her skin now cleansed of blood, a grimace warping her face.

“ _Really_?” Mukuro continued. “The _one_ thing I asked you not to do? And right in front of Mononeko?”

An immediate meow as if their cat agreed with her.

Mikan squeaked, red with embarrassment, hiding her face in Junko’s shoulder.

“Since when have I ever listened to you?” Junko laughed, giving Mikan’s ass a firm smack. Mikan squeaked again, wishing she could disappear into the couch.

“I repeat my earlier statement. You are literally the worst person.”

“Flattery will only get you so far.”

“Just take a shower before you ruin our couch.”

“Fine, fine.” Junko refocused her attention on Mikan, nuzzling her cheek with her nose. A provocative whisper brushed Mikan’s ear, “Wanna join me?”

Mikan stammered, squirming in Junko’s hold, feeling her face burn even hotter. “Maybe... m-maybe next time?” It came out more like a question. She wouldn’t be able to handle a naked Junko right now. Not like she ever could, anyway.

Junko chuckled. “I’ll leave the door unlocked just in case.”

Junko manoeuvred out from under Mikan and with a lingering kiss on her cheek Junko entered the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Mikan released a deep breath, suddenly very aware of just how hard her heart was pounding. She clumsily buttoned up her shirt, too shy to look at Mukuro. “I’m s-sorry about that.”

“I already know it was her fault. You don’t need to apologize.” Mukuro sat next to her, adjusting her towel under her thighs. Mononeko was quick to step on her lap, stretching the length of his body across both of their legs. “Did Junko mention what happened before seducing you?”

Mikan bit her lip, face ready to catch fire any second. “Y-yeah.” She stroked Mononeko’s soft fur, thankful for the distraction, the rumbling purrs settling her heart rate.

“I wanted to kill him the same night you told us.”

There was something very cold and defensive in that sentence. Mikan finally met her gaze and Mukuro’s eyes were like steel.

“Really?”

Mikan knew Mukuro was just as protective of her as Junko but she usually kept it to herself, often shadowed by Junko’s celestial presence. Hearing her be so honest about her feelings was a surprising treat, even if it concerned dubiously moral matters such as this.

Mukuro nodded stiffly. “It was Junko who convinced me to wait.” Mikan didn’t say anything, awaiting clarification. Mukuro let out a breath, her posture relaxing again. “She got me to follow him home the past couple days. She wanted him to feel the same fear you felt. That paranoia’s probably why he had a knife on him tonight.”

That definitely sounded like a conniving Junko plan. Nothing could be quick or simple with her. It always had to be personal.

“I-I’m still a little surprised he m-managed to hit her.”

“Honestly I think she let him. She just wanted your attention.”

“B-but she tried to hide the injury earlier.”

“When has Junko ever been logical about anything in her life?”

Fair point. Mikan had no way of arguing that. Junko’s been a complete enigma from the very start.

“Please just p-promise me you’ll be more careful.” Mikan pushed her fingers together, concentrating on the pressure to help gather her thoughts. “I trust you both b-but I still get worried. Seeing you both walk in covered in blood n-nearly gave me a heart attack.” Her eyes fell. “I-I... wouldn’t know what to do if I lost e-either of you.”

Mukuro smiled and it softened her every feature. “Even if something does happen, we do live with the best nurse in the world.”

Mikan’s heart skipped a beat. That was such a sweet thing to say and she could tell Mukuro meant it. Junko tended to avoid direct compliments, always finding creative ways to get her point across instead, but when Mukuro decided to open up she was always more genuine and Mikan struggled accepting such straightforward praise. She wasn’t used to receiving it; to having her talent and efforts respected and appreciated rather than mocked and overlooked.

She and Mukuro didn’t get to spend much alone time together, Junko always involved in some way or another, so maybe that’s why Mikan found butterflies abruptly tickling her stomach.

In fact, Mikan couldn’t remember the last time she was close enough to Mukuro to see all the little details of her face. Her eyes were like silver, beautiful and electric, but near invisible specs of hazel polished their depths. So many freckles dusted her cheeks, creating a variety of cute shapes and patterns; if Mikan had the time she’d like to count them all. Her hair was dark as ink, shiny and smooth from her shower, water droplets spilling down her neck and across her sharp collarbone.

Mukuro didn’t smile very often, rarely showed any emotion, but she looked so content and pretty right now and Mikan couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to kiss—

“Bitch that was the _worst_ pick-up line I’ve ever heard.”

Junko leaned out the bathroom door, bountiful hair free of her pigtails and naked from the waist up. “If you wanna woo Mikan you gotta—”

Mukuro lost her smile and turned bright red, throwing a cushion at Junko’s face. Mononeko scrambled off Mukuro’s lap as she rushed at Junko. Junko shrieked, trying to close the door but Mukuro growled and shoved her way in through the crack, taking the cushion with her and blocking Junko’s escape.

Mikan stared wide-eyed and flabbergasted at the half-closed door before hearing a loud _thump_.

“I need a medic!” Junko wailed, way too loudly for this time of night. Mikan could picture her exaggerated movements and faux tears. “Extremely hot model down! Mikan, save me! I need CPR from the lips of the sexiest nurse in town!”

“You’re so dramatic,” Mukuro commented, voice muted.

“ _Mikaaaan_! The ugly one’s being mean to me!”

“ _I’m_ being mean?”

Mikan sighed as they quarrelled back and forth, looking down at Mononeko. He had a little blood on his fur after cuddling with Junko and, she realized after peering down at herself, so did she.

“H-how did we end up here, huh?”

He slowly blinked at her.

“Are you happy we did?”

A soft meow and he head-butted her hand.

“Yeah,” Mikan smiled, petting his head as she listened to her two favourite women, her wild and murderous and loving protectors, argue just out of sight, “me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Feedback is always appreciated and inspires me to keep writing :)


End file.
